Never Far from Reach
by chromeluster27
Summary: …the Mist has been always afraid to soar up and get closer to the Cloud. She always thought that the Cloud will just look down on her lowly aspects and reject her the moment she attempted to take her move. Drabble-ish one-shot. -1896-


**Title:** Never Far from Reach

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** TYL!Hibari/TYL!Chrome -1896-

**Prompt: **None

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings: **Watch out for some grammar mistakes and/or typos, MS Word did the beta job. XD I'm experimenting on a weird writing style here, so please bear with it. :D

**Summary: **…the Mist has been always afraid to soar up and get closer to the Cloud. She always thought that the Cloud will just look down on her lowly aspects and reject her the moment she attempted to take her move. Drabble-ish one-shot. -1896-

**Disclaimer: **If I own 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' all Hibari/Chrome shippers should rejoice and praise the heavens because THEY WILL BE CANON. XD Sadly –and at the same time fortunately- Amano Akira-sensei owns it!

**A/N**: Blah, I'm not in the mood to write anything funny in here so, yeah first time writing a drabble-like story, plus this was kind of rushed and somehow I just speed-typed this to avoid the damn thing called 'writer's block' and yeah just…

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ [Sayounara] tsugeta no wa obieteru kinou no watashi… Kakedasu hikari no kanata e… }**

The whole Vongola Family depended on his strengths and abilities and lived a life that was looked up by all sorts of people in the Mafia.

She depended on the whole Vongola Family for her reason to live her life that she regarded worthless.

He was strict, composed and confident.

She was timid, shy and introverted.

He was the strongest in everyone's eyes.

She was the weakest in her own belief.

He was the aloof Cloud that is meant to wander in the vast Sky with his own judgment, to shield the Family through his preferred method, alone.

On the contrary she was the ever drifting Mist, meant to fade away and materialize only whenever she felt someone was there to fight with her, and at the end due to her distance from the vast Sky she always ends up settling to a corner, alone.

And that was the reason why the earthbound Mist always directs its mellow gaze up the heavens where the Cloud sat on its throne. The Mist was only able to stare at the sturdy existence of the Cloud, because the distance between them was unfathomable and resilient.

Because of these obvious differences, the Mist has been always afraid to soar up and get closer to the Cloud. She always thought that the Cloud will just look down on her lowly aspects and reject her the moment she attempted to take her move.

Yes, the Mist was scared, she was always fearful of showing her true self, in revealing her cold and meaningless being, not only to the Cloud, it is also true for the other elements of the Sky. Though they show deep concern for her, sympathy is not what she needed. That fact was never hidden to her. She is indeed a pathetic individual. Empathy is just making her feel worse. What she's always longing for is acceptance, not their pity. Never will she wish for it, especially the Cloud's pitiful glance from those grey eyes.

The Cloud… How long has it been? She can't even recall the day her admiration for the Cloud started. Though the Mist always felt that she have been in awe of him for as long as she can remember.

She always looked up on him shyly yet intently. Her violet orb never failed to take notice of every detail of his physique. His fair complexion, as white as the summer clouds will display in a bright afternoon, his sturdy posture, just like when the sun is obscured by the cloud's lofty presence in the blue… he was just as regal as the Cloud that he is, soaring at the azure skies and as marvelous as the presence of the clouds wandering back and forth on its territory. Just like a kid in complete amazement while viewing the heavens at clear autumn heavens, the Mist's heart was always meant to flutter at his sight.

Though on this occasions he always glanced at her coldly. His dark-colored eyes returned that gaze she was giving him. The Cloud stared at her earthly existence blankly and she could not guess what the other thinking about her was. And the Mist then resolves to fade away and mask herself within her fog of seclusion…

The Mist then wonders. The Cloud was really too far from her reach…

Yet the Mist still believes that someday the air that separates her from the Cloud would somehow condense and she could finally progress side-by-side with him, without any sight of prejudice…

And the Mist continued to believe, and later on this faith allowed her to strive for improvement and development, to unleash her hidden potentials, to have the courage to break the shell of the past confining her.

…

…

…

Unknown to her, the Cloud up in the heavens was always observing her down on the earth. Pretending to be just wandering, he discreetly drifts with the Mist, wherever she may go, and no matter what place she chose to settle to.

The salient Cloud chose not to reveal this complete interest upon the Mist. He was contented in observing her from the distance, looking at her from afar. Because in his opinion it was the Mist who should prove its worth to ascend to the horizons of the Sky, to reach out to the Clouds, to get out of those fears that bounds her back at the ground. And in the first place it was because he believed in her potentials that he stood back and started watching her every move.

The Cloud saw it—everyday the Mist was spending most of her time within her fog of seclusion, away from everyone, remote from the other part and parcel of the Sky. Creating her own world within her haze, the Cloud studied her improvement on his lair at the peak of the world. As each day passed he noticed the Mist is now breaking that screen of desolation, and her cold steam now scattering its subsistence up, and up to the Sky where the Cloud dwells…

Gradually, the form and level of tricking abilities of the Mist have now developed, that illusion that was previously pulling her in sorrow was now her strength and asset to offer to the Family. The Cloud is amused and astonished on how she progressed through the short span of time.

However, no secrets are concealed forever. And at some point the Mist have discovered the Cloud's silent eyes watching her, observing her every move, accompanying her like a ghost.

The Cloud now decided to remain quiet and continued to go with the Mist like the usual. The Mist, on the other hand, was more clueless than ever on why the Cloud, the Cloud that she regards with the highest respect that she could muster, the Cloud that loved to wander the heavens alone, the Cloud that is known to act in his own accord, would ever want to observe her everyday, in every occasion, in all circumstances.

The Mist just decided to flow with the Cloud's attitude.

Days and nights have passed… the Mist harbored more and more admiration for the Cloud.

Days and nights have elapsed… the Cloud developed more interest at the Mist.

Days and nights have ceased… before they knew it… before they were hit by the fact that the Mist and the Cloud are now inches away from touching each other's existence, each other's presence, and each other's heart.

…

…

…

It was a fact that she was not the strongest, nor she was the most popular in their Family. She was indeed shy, timid and introverted. She was neither the most excellent illusionist nor the most powerful of all the Vongola guardians…

But Time and right Circumstances have been the catalyst in the condensation of the wide gap of atmosphere between the Mist and Cloud.

Now the Mist has realized…

…the Cloud was never far from her reach.

And now, the Mist and Cloud openly glides together, flowing with the head wind, together forever in the vastness of the Sky.

…

…

**{ [Arigatou] tsutaetai taisetsu na hito ga iru… Kanashimi koe mamoritai itsumademo… }**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this (crap) story till the end! Well, how was it? Please forgive me if this appeared kind of rushed, because school's making my thoughts disarrayed, and blah… College life is indeed, uhh… whatever. XD Just leave me your thoughts about this story in my pineapple drop box! (Review, review, review!)


End file.
